


La saison des amours

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Ducks, F/M, Gen, One Shot, You Don't Want to Know, hello there zoology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Accouplement, ponte, couvaison... et surprises.





	La saison des amours

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La saison des amours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Mama Duck, d’autres canards, et sa petite famille  
>  **Genre :** documentaire animalier  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « retenir » pour 31_jours (24 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** jour des canards  
>  **Avertissement :** sexualité animale  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 950

La vie de cane, sur un étang de Central Park ou d’ailleurs, n’est pas drôle toujours. Particulièrement à la saison des amours… Elle n’y peut rien si son corps est programmé pour vouloir se reproduire et envoie des signaux alentours en ce sens. Elle n’a aucun contrôle là-dessus, ça arrive sans qu’elle puisse l’empêcher. 

Et les mâles captent ces signaux et affluent. Ils se battent entre eux pour l’accès aux femelles, se battent avec les femelles pour pouvoir les monter, se montent mutuellement quand le désir et la frustration leur montent à la tête. Certains arrivent à leurs fins de la façon noble : en se montrant charmants et en séduisant la cane de leur choix en y mettant les formes. Chez des espèces voisines cela donne des couples stables, saison après saison, comme en rêvent les canetonnes dans leur jeune temps.

Et puis d’autres y arrivent par la simple force brute. Ils choisissent une femelle qui résiste moins, lui sautent dessus et vissent leur machin dedans. Quand elle passe à la casserole, elle doit se concentrer pour, d’abord, continuer à flotter malgré l’autre là qui s’excite dessus, s’agite et menace de la faire couler. Ensuite, jouer des muscles pour essayer de coincer le machin dans ses replis externes et l’empêcher de pénétrer trop avant. Sans autorisation, il pourra fouiller tout ce qu’il veut, il n’ira pas plus loin que le vestibule !  
Seulement si un jars a l’agrément de lui plaire, elle ouvre pleinement ses conduit et le laisse aller jusqu’au bout. Et ensuite, he bien, la nature suit son cours…

Elle se trouve un creux où nicher et quand le temps vient, y pond quatre beaux œufs, un par jour. Elle les couve amoureusement, les retourne régulièrement, ne s’absente jamais trop longtemps, mais bon, il faut bien qu’elle se nourrisse ! Et quand pour ce faire elle retourne à l’étang elle doit encore repousser les ardeurs des mâles qui ne comprennent qu’elle a déjà une nichée au four. Ils n’en ont rien à faire, pour eux la saison des amours n’est pas terminée et peut-être qu’à force de la stimuler ils la convaincront de recommencer ? Pas question, se dit-elle, mais elle ne peut que prendre en regagnant son nid : ils finiront bien par se calmer un jour. 

L’un après l’autre, ses poussins éclosent. Elle le nomme, les chouchoute, les nourrit, sent jour après jour grandir l’amour qu’elle leur porte, et dès que possible les mène à l’étang – où les adultes se sont enfin calmés – pour leur apprendre la vie.  
C’est en longeant les murs du Zoo qu’elle réalise tout à coup que la boule d’amour qu’elle sent dans ses entrailles jour et nuit depuis le début de la ponte n’est pas juste l’expression de son instinct maternel mais a une réalité physique. Un cinquième œuf, avec des semaines de retard sur la portée précédente, s’est formé, est descendu dans son cloaque et demande à être pondu. 

C’est une surprise mais pas un bouleversement : elle sait à quoi s’attendre. Le temps de couvaison ne lui a pas fait oublier la période de ponte précédente, elle a suffisamment appris. Elle va d’abord s’occuper de ses quatre petits canetons déjà presque grands, et pondra le petit dernier en revenant.  
Elle n’avait pas prévu la force de ses réflexes par rapport à sa volonté… À chaque pas dandinant, l’œuf pèse un peu plus lourd. Et ses canetons pleins de vie et turbulents l’obligent à courir partout pour les rassembler. Elle réalise bientôt que même si elle arrivait à les rassembler et les forcer à rentrer au nid maintenant, elle n’y arriverait pas à temps. Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Bloquer la descente de l’œuf, déjà bien amorcée, va bientôt être au-dessus de ses forces. 

Il faut qu’elle mette tous ses petits en sûreté au plus vite. Trouver un coin proche et abrité…  
En catastrophe, elle les rappelle autour d’elle, les cache dans le premier trou venu où ne se cache pas de prédateur, et s’en trouve un autre.  
Il était plus que temps. Le soupir de soulagement qu’elle pousse suffit à tout relâcher. En un rien de temps, l’œuf glisse hors d’elle. Si vite et si facilement qu’elle doute presque de sa réalité. Il roule dans le noir hors de portée. Et plus loin, ses petits qu’elle a dû délaisser appellent. Plus loin encore, les animaux du zoo s’agitent. 

Sa première priorité redevient de s’occuper, avant toute choses, des petits qui n’auraient pas dû quitter ses ailes. Qui sont trop pleines en ce moment… Elle ne peut pas tout faire à la fois. Le nouvel œuf viendra après. Tant pis pour cette escapade. D’abord, d’abord, elle va ramener ses quatre bébés au nid. Ensuite seulement, quand elle sera rassurée sur leur sort, quand elle se sentira de nouveau capable de les sortir sans qu’ils risquent de se perdre, elle reviendra chercher cet œuf. 

Ça ne saura tarder, se promet-elle en poussant sa marmaille devant elle sur le chemin du retour. Elle fera de ceux-là de grands canards débrouillards, vite et bien, mais d’ici là elle ne peut pas et les surveiller et traîner du bec un œuf qui roule de ci de là. Elle peine trop à les encadrer, si elle n’est pas constamment sur leur dos pour les arrêter et les remettre sur le droit chemin, ils s’égarent aussitôt.  
Dans peu, très peu de temps, avant qu’il lui arrive malheur, elle le retrouvera et tout rentrera dans l’ordre. Bientôt. Pas tout de suite. Mais dès que possible.  
Mais qu’il est difficile pour une maman cane débutante de jongler avec ses canetons et d’être là pour chacun d’eux sans en négliger aucun !


End file.
